Battlefield: Global Conflict
Battlefield: Global Conflict (abbreviated as BF GC, and known as Battlefield: Global Battleground in Europe) is a first person shooter developed by DICE and published by EA Games. The game was released in North America on September 26th, 2019, and in Europe on October 15th 2019, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and XBox One. Overview Inspiration Battlefield: Global Conflict is based off of the older Battlefield games (Battlefield 1942, Battlefield 2 for examples) aiming towards older players. "We are taking Battlefield: Global Conflict back to it's roots, adding the old solo conquest with full fledged bot support!" Says James Decker. Lead Developers * James Decker * Dawn Tupper * Curt Bailey * Jeffery Price Single-Player Conquest Conquest is a mode that was featured in every Battlefield since Battlefield 1942. # Oil Drum (USMC vs PLA) # Roof Tops (MEC vs BAF) # Ghost Town Sweep (US Army vs MEC) # Strike at Karkand 2019 (US Army vs MEC) # Armored Harvest (Russia vs Canada) # Carrier (SAS vs Rebels) # Hard landing (Rebels vs MEC) # Operation rising sun (Japanese military vs insurgents) Campaign The campaign in Battlefield: Global Conflict is just the conquest maps played in order, just as how in Battlefield 1942 the maps would do the same. When the map list would end, there would be an outcome based upon how you did. If you won most of the battles as the allies or enemies, you would win the war. If the lost most of the battles, the allies or enemies would lose the war. Factions in Battlefield: Global Conflict Allies * United States (USMC, US Army) * France (GIGN) * Great Britain (SAS, Special Boat Service, British Armed Forces) * Canada (Canadian Armed Forces) * Australia (Australian Armed Forces) * Japan (Japanese Armed Forces) * Ucrad (Ucradian Armed Forces) Enemy * Russia (Spetsnaz) * Rebels (Russias Liberation Force, Ucradian Rebels) * Insurgents (Iranian Insurgents) * MEC (Middle Eastern Coalition Forces) * China (Peoples Liberation Army) Multiplayer Some of the maps in multiplayer are not in solo conquest due to size constraint, the map would be too big for the bots to travel. This also means that all the solo conquest maps are bigger due to no size constraint. Multiplayer can hold up to 120 player in a map at once. Multiplayer Maps # Oil Drum (USMC vs PLA) # Roof Tops (MEC vs BAF) # Ghost Town Sweep (US Army vs MEC) # Strike at Karkand 2019 (US Army vs MEC) # Armored Harvest (Spetsnaz vs Canada) # Carrier (SAS vs Rebels) # Hard landing (Rebels vs MEC) # Operation rising sun (Japanese military vs insurgents) # Shipwreck (Rebel vs Japanese military) # Burning Sands (US Army vs MEC) # Alps (Ucradian Armed Forces vs Spetsnaz) # Breakout (Ucradian rebels vs Ucradian armed forces) # Blackout (Australian Armed Forces vs MEC) # Hinagn Hills (PLA vs USMC) # Swan lake (PLA vs USMC) # Tehran (PLA vs US Army) Vehicles The vehicles in Battlefield: Global Conflict are mix matched across the Allie a enemy factions. Say the UK uses a ATV, the US can also use it. Allies * Desert Patrol Vehicle (United States, United Kingdom, Australia) * M1 Abrams (United States, Ucrad Armed Forces, Canada) * F-35 (United States) * A-10 (United States) * AH-17 (United States) * Quad Bike (Every Allie Faction) * Lav-25 (United States, Ucrad, Australia) * WZ-10 (Japan) * AH-6 (United States, United Kingdom) * HMMWV (United States, Japan, Ucrad, Canada) * Inflatable Boat (United States, United Kingdom, Japan, Australia) * AH-64 (United States) * Jet ski (United Kingdom) * Challenger 2 (United Kingdom, Australia) * Leopard 2 (Ucrad) * AIL Raider (United Kingdom, France, Australia) * UH-60 (United States, Ucrad) * Harrier (United Kingdom) Enemy * T-90 (Russia, MEC) * Type 98 (China) * BTR 90 (Russia, China) * Q-5 Fantan (China) * Quad Bike (All Enemy Factions) * WZ-10 (China) * MI-24 (Russia) * Vodnik (MEC, Russia) * FAV (China) * Technical (Rebels, Insurgents) * Inflatable Boat (Rebels) * Z-8 (China) * WZ551 (China) Classes * Assault - Primary role is to engage in combat with enemies at medium range. * Medic - Primary role is to revive and heal teammates * Anti-Tank - Primary role is to undertake anti-tank warfare * Engineer - Primary role is to repair or destroy vehicles * Support - Primary role is to provide suppressive fire against enemies and resupply teammates * Special Forces - Primary role is carry out stealth and sabotage missions * Sniper - Primary role is to engage targets at long distances Notable features * The Commander role has came back from Battlefield 2. The commander role allows the player to see a overhead view of a map and issue orders to teammates as well as provide them with resources. * The squads feature has came back from Battlefield 2. The squads feature Allows up to twelve players to group up in a squad with a maximum total of eighteen squads able to be created per team. Squad leaders can request and receive orders from the commander. Gamemodes * Conquest * Co-op * Capture the flag * Team Deathmatch * Rush Weapons Booster Packs and Expansion Packs Stories from the East Battlefield: Global Conflict Stories from the East booster pack was the first booster pack and was released November 16th 2019 in North America, and November 21st in Europe. This pack includes a new faction and maps with new weapons and vehicles. This booster pack takes place in Germany where Russian troops are trying to invade. This pack includes a new German faction with German weapons and vehicles, plus a new Russian faction with a new vehicle. Stories from the bunker Battlefield: Global conflict Stories from the bunker was the first expansion pack and was released December 17th 2019 in North America, and December 23, 2019 in Europe. This pack is based off battles from WWII, remastering old Battlefield 1942 maps. This pack includes 3 new factions, new weapons, and 4 maps with all new vehicles. The factions are Nazi Germany, Imperial Japan, and the United states. This pack borrows some models from Battlefield 1943, and uses some models from Battlefield 1. Known Glitches Single-Player Sometimes AI will malfunction, causing the bots to spin in circles to a similar glitch from Battlefield 2, but this glitch was resolved by tuning down the map size. this was very rare, but sometimes a vehicle will drive around on its own. This is due to the game thinking a bot is in it. This problem was fixed in a patch. Multiplayer When the game was released, there was a glitch that caused any player who spawned on the bottom floor on Carrier to crash. It was fixed in a matter of days and was found that a line of code was disabled.